Facebook Posts
by Angel's Angel
Summary: The title says it all right? Dalton boys and facebook posts, something very interesting is bound to happen


**I read some fics with Facebook posts like that and I think it's interesting so I tried to make my own**

**I do not own Glee, only little Wendy**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Facebook Posts<strong>_

**Wesley Montgomery** – Is going to his little sister's first stage performance

**-David Thompson, Blaine Anderson and 17 others like this**

**Kurt Hummel** – Wait wait wait… Wendy is having her first stage performance? Why didn't anyone tell me anything?

**Wesley Montgomery** – **Blaine Anderson** didn't tell you? I thought he told you already, her school is having a festival and she's going to sing, my sister is having her first solo on stage!

**-Blaine Anderson, David Thompson, Thad Harwood, Jeff S. Sterling and 15 others like this**

**Blaine Anderson** – I'm so sorry, honey. It kind of slipped out of my mind… we were watching Harry Potter when Wes told us about it

**-Jeff S. Sterling likes this**

**David Thompson** – But don't you worry, Wes and I are going to take lots and lots of pictures and videos, and we don't mind sharing them

**-Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Finn Hudson and 20 others like this**

**Kurt Hummel** – Finn?

**Finn Hudson** – Hey! Don't blame me if I want to watch it too, Wendy's definitely going to rock the show!

**-Wesley Montgomery, David Thompson, Blaine Anderson and 50 others like this**

**Wesley Montgomery** – Don't worry, I'll share them to you too, Finn. Btw, thanks for the toys, Wendy loves them. But please, no more miniature baseball bats, she thought it was fun hitting me with it since she thought I always hit my gavel on one of the guys

**-David Thompson likes this**

**Finn Hudson** – Sorry

**Thad Harwood** – You should've seen Wendy swinging that thing! I prefer her with princess wands… but it was cute, and priceless

**-Trent Nelson, Nick Duval, David Thompson and 20 others like this**

**Kurt Hummel** – Please tell me you guys got pictures! And now I knew why Finn tried to hide that miniature baseball kit he bought!

**Finn Hudson** – Better that than miniature football kit I found…

**Kurt Hummel** – Finn, Wendy is a girl… a 6-year-old girl!

**-Blaine Anderson likes this**

**Finn Hudson **– Alright alright, I promise I'll never buy those kind of things for her… but at least she likes it

**Kurt Hummel** – Oh Finn… you're hopeless

**- Blaine Anderson, Wesley Montgomery, David Thompson, Thad Harwood and 5 others like this**

**Trenth Nelson** – You sure got a funny stepbrother Kurt!

**- Finn Hudson, Blaine Anderson, Wesley Montgomery, David Thompson and 30 others like this**

**Kurt Hummel** – You must be proud Finn… you should be glad I love you fully as my brother, you big softie

**- Finn Hudson likes this**

**Wesley Montgomery** – Anyway, I'm off, I really need to focus since the show is about to start and I just see Wendy in her costume waving at me. Will definitely post pictures after this, prepare for the pic spam!

**- David Thompson, Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson and 100 others like this**

**Kurt Hummel** – You better! Or you shall kiss your gavel goodbye!

**- Blaine Anderson likes this**

**Mercedes Jones** – Kurt, why is there tons of pictures of a little girl on your wall? Not that I don't like it, she's a cutie in that little dress, but… how?

**Kurt Hummel** – Meet Wesley Montgomery's little sister, Wendy! Isn't she adorable? She just had her first solo performance on stage and Wes here is sharing some of his sister's adorableness to us… and Finn Hudson too!

**- Finn Hudson likes this**

**Rachel Berry** – Why didn't you tell us? She's breathtaking! I must say if she needed a vocal coach…

**Kurt Hummel** – Rachel, she's 6, let her have her fun. And she already has a vocal coach… well they're coaches to be exact - the Warblers and myself

**- Blaine Anderson, Wesley Montgomery, David Thompson and 20 others like this**

**Rachel Berry** – Fine, but if she needed a female company I am more than glad to comply

**Kurt Hummel** – I'm afraid Mercy beat you to that…

**- Mercedes Jones likes this**

**Wesley Montgomery** – Sorry about that Rachel, one at a time, I don't need my sister mingling with too many girls now…

**- Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Finn Hudson, David Thompson and 20 like this.**

**Thad Harwood** – Just say that you don't want your time with her being lessed since she already spend more than enough time with Kurt and Blaine, and now with Finn and then Mercedes!

**- Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson, Blaine Anderson and Mercedes Jones like this.**

**Wesley Montgomery** – I say no such things, say any more I'll never upload the videos David Thompson and I recorded to all of you!

**Kurt Hummel** – I need a Dislike Button!

**- Blaine Anderson, Finn Hudson, Thad Harwood and 50 others like this**

**Wesley Montgomery** – Be patient will you all? I've had a hard time trying to upload all of these photos already!

**David Thompson** – I'm the one who is uploading the pictures … Wes is currently busy looking for his running little sister, classic

**- Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Thad Harwood, Jeff S. Sterling, Nick Duval and 50 others like this**

**Trent Nelson** – That, I can imagine. Give Wendy my hugs and kisses!

**- Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel and 100 others like this**

**Kurt Hummel** – I didn't know so many of the Dalton Academy students knew Wendy…

**Blaine Anderson** – She's a popular little lady, and the sweetest little girl I know in my life and perhaps forever

**- Jeff S. Sterling, Nick Duval, Trent Nelson and 50 others like this**

**Wesley Montgomery** – I found Wendy and she ran away… again! I hope she'll realize soon that my legs are giving up on me…

**Kurt Hummel** – At least you got to exercise your body…

**- Blaine Anderson, Finn Hudson, Trent Nelson and 50 others like this**

**David Thompson** – I'm afraid Wes will be too busy chasing the little lady to reply, so I'm going to stop posting walls and tried to upload all these pictures and videos

**- Mercedes Jones, Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson, Blaine Anderson and 58 others like this**

**Mercedes Jones** – I just showed the rest of the New Direction about Wendy and **Quinn Fabray** is going crazy… I just hope she won't cry all of a sudden

**- Quinn Fabray likes this**

**Quinn Fabray** – Kurt, I'll be waiting for you to tell me everything about this little darling

**Kurt Hummel** – Don't you have Sam's little sister already? Stacie's a cutie too you know

**- Sam Evan likes this**

**Quinn Fabray** – But this little darling is different! She looks so… oh gosh… it's like seeing a little angel on the stage!

**- David Thompson, Blaine Anderson, Finn Hudson and 100 others like this**

**Kurt Hummel** – Well someone's getting popular, I need Wes to assign bodyguards for her, are you all up Warblers?

**Trent Nelson** – HELL YEAH!

**- Nick Duval, Jeff S. Sterling, Thad Harwood and 30 others like this**

**David Thompson** – Videos incoming!

**David Thompson tagged Wesley Montgomery, Blaine Anderson and 55 others in the video: "Little Lady On Stage"**

**- Wesley Montgomery, Kurt Hummel, Finn Hudson, Blaine Anderson and 50 others like this**

**Wesley Montgomery** – I'm shedding tears of pride right now…

**Blaine Anderson** – That's what you always do when it comes to Wendy

**- Trent Nelson, Nick Duval, Jeff S. Sterling and 15 others like this**

**Nick Duval** – Righty-o daddy-o!

**Jeff S. Sterling** – I'm never going to share my cotton candy with Nick ever again

**- Trent Nelson, David Thompson and 10 others like this**

**Trent Nelson** – That'll teach you… not that you're not hyper when you got sugar…

**- Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, David Thompson and 10 others like this**

**Jeff S. Sterling** – You guys are mean!

**Wesley Montgomery** – Just watched Wendy's performing 'A Spoonful of Sugar' for the 10th time

**David Thompson** – Aaaaaaaaaand there's our doting older brother, sometimes I wonder how you could keep a straight face when Wendy's practically waiting for you to give her a hug

**- Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Finn Hudson and 10 others like this**

**Finn Hudson** – Dude! How do you even do that? I couldn't even leave her alone when she looked at me…

**Kurt Hummel** – Especially that time when Wendy kicked your knee and I told her to apologize to you, your face was pretty much epic when she said sorry

**- Blaine Anderson likes this**

**Finn Hudson** – But she looked like someone just kicked her puppy…

**Wesley Montgomery** – If she ever had a puppy and someone kicked it I'm sure she's already crying her eyes out… oh! And Wendy says hi! She saw me talking with you guys on facebook and kept on telling me she wanted to meet you guys… she had to wait until Monday though

**Jeff S. Sterling** – Videotape her! Ask her to say anything to us! That I want to see!

**Wesley Montgomery** – I'll try that, no guarantee though

**David Thompson** – Well, more like you'll try and keep it all to yourself. I'm going to snatch your phone next time I saw you to make sure

**Wesley Montgomery** – Whatever, David, whatever

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review everyone~<strong>

**A French translation has been made of this fic! It was translated by Luna1005 and you can see it in her profile, or through this link: **

**http:/ fanfiction .net / s/ 7084222/ 1/ Facebook_Posts**


End file.
